


Imagine cheering Jefferson up

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because I love Jefferson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by GIFs, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Enjoy :)





	Imagine cheering Jefferson up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

* * *

                                    

Jefferson was once again frustrated that his hat wasn’t working and that Emma Swan was unable to make it work. And you knew very well what was going on in his head and if he didn’t sit down and breath for five minutes he was going to drive you up the walls. Lucky for you, you knew how to change that. 

“I just don’t understand Y/N! She has magic, why can’t she just believe it!” Jefferson huffed out for the hundredth time today, you nodded in agreement as you placed the tea bags into your respective mugs and let it stew for a bit. So you leaned on the doorway facing the living room watching as Jefferson paced back and forth. 

Oh, how you loved this man, your adorable Mad Hatter. “Sweetie I have a question for you and it’s very important that you answer it.” He stopped pacing and faced you, quirking his eyebrow as a silent ‘please continue’. Crossing your arms, you put on a serious face, “What did the hat say to the tie?” you asked him. 

“Uh, what?” He asked you back as he looked at you confused. You repeated the question again, making it as serious as you could. “I, I have no idea. Care to elaborate?”

“You hang around here….I’ll go on a head.” You knew it was a terrible joke and took all your willpower not to smile at how stupid it was. Jefferson’s face remained stoic, but then grew into a smile as he let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head in amusement. You soon joined him as you made your way over to him. 

“That was terrible, but thank you Y/N.” He wrapped his arms around you, resting his forehead against yours. “The hat  _ will _ work Jefferson. It’ll work when the time is right, we just need to have faith in Emma. This is all still very new for her, and we’ll be here for when she does.” You kissed him softly before heading towards the kitchen. 

“Now, come get your tea that your very loving and diligent girlfriend made for you.” You smiled as you heard him follow you. You weren’t sure when the hat was going to work again, but you were going to be there to support Jefferson as much as you could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know my jokes are bad, but it's the thought that counts right?


End file.
